Life With Fred Weasley
by The-New-Mrs.-Whitlock
Summary: What if Fred and Harry were in a relationship? What if Fred never told Harry he was leaving in book 5? Read and find out! There will be MPREG! Rating because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and his books belong to J.K Rowling.


"Fred!" Harry whisper yelled as he neared the secret passage that he and the Weasley twin had been secretly meeting in for the past year.

"Yes, Harrikins?" Fred's voice came from behind him. Harry jumped and held his hand over his heart.

"Merlin! Fred, don't _do_ that!" The younger teen hissed. Fred pressed his lips lightly to Harry's and smirked.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help it." the red-head admitted. "I need to tell you something, Harry."

Harry's heart dropped at that, the way he said that couldn't be good. "What's wrong?" Worry colored his voice.

Fred sighed, "It's not...bad...per say...GeorgeandIareleavingHogwarts!" The last of the line came out in a rush.

"What was that? Can you speak a little slower?" Harry asked with an edge of amusement to his tone.

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically but he slowly got the words out. "George and I...well, we're leaving Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Fred wide-eyed, "Does this have to do with Umbridge? Because I don't know if I can handle her without you!"

Fred took Harry's hand in his own and sighed, "Listen Harry, I love you more than you could ever know...but...George and I brought a store in Diagon Alley and we really don't have any reason to stay. The only reason why we're still here is because I wouldn't leave without getting any kind of response from you."

"Fred...I-" As Harry was speaking he saw dots dance across his vision before his world went dark.

Fred cursed and grabbed Harry before he hit the ground. He picked the teen up bridal style and carried him to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomphrey!" he shouted.

"What in the world-" The matron started before she gasped when she saw Harry. "Place him on the bed! Quickly Mr. Weasley!" The twin did as she asked but stayed by the green-eyed boys side as the Madame Pomphrey ran some tests.

When she was done Fred was itching for some answers, "Is he alright? Is he gonna be okay?"

Madame Pomphrey gave him a small, tired, smile. "He'll be fine, Mr. Weasley. Just a bit over stressed in his condition."

Fred looked at her confused, "What condition?"

She smirked, "I'll have to wait till Mr. Potter awakens before I can give that information Mr. Weasley."

Fred nodded slowly before kissing Harry's hand lovingly. Madame Pomphrey gave a smirk as she headed back into her office for the night. Normally she would have told Fred to leave and let Harry get some rest but this was something they needed to hear together.

The next morning Harry woke up to the bright lights of the infirmary. He felt a warm breathing on his right arm and he looked down and smiled when he saw Fred sleeping there. Suddenly his thoughts turned to what had happened the night before and he frowned, what was wrong with him?

"Ah, Mr. Potter, finally awake I see!" Madame Pomphrey said startling Fred awake.

"Wha-? Wha' 'appened?" He asked with a yawn.

"I know some of these questions may seem...intimate...but please answer them as best as you can so I can determine what is wrong." Harry nodded skeptically. "Alright, have you had intercourse with anyone recently?"

Harry and Fred blushed a Weasley red and they nodded. "About how long ago was that?"

"A-a few weeks?" he said, thought it sounded like a question as he turned to look at Fred.

Madame Pomphrey nodded and continued with her questioning, "Did you use contraception?"

Harry and Fred both shook their heads at this, frowns on their faces. "I-I don't think so."

Madame Pomphrey frowned, "Were either of you told that males could become pregnant?" Fred and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes. Pomphrey sighed and shook her head. "Really?! People these days need to take into account that times are changing and wizards can marry wizards now a days!"

"Madame Pomphrey? What's wrong with Harry?" Fred asked finally, squeezing his boyfriends hand lovingly.

Madame Pomphrey smiled sadly, "Well, nothing is _wrong_. Congratulations! You're going to be parents! You are four weeks along."

Harry's eyes and mouth opened in shock as did Fred's. Madame Pomphrey left but called over her shoulder before she entered her office, "Mr. Potter, you are free to leave whenever you want...but I'll expect you back within the next few days to discuss your options."

When they were left alone in the infirmary Harry refused to look at Fred. "What are we going to do?" he asked softly.

Fred chuckled breathlessly, "Well, I'm not leaving now."

Harry glanced at him sharply, "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

Fred's eyes widened and he hurried to explain, "No-no, not like that! I mean that I'm not leaving you alone with that Umbridge woman. If she continues to stress you out...I mean Pomphrey told me last night that stress wasn't good for you right now...I'm just scared that if she continues the way she has with you that it may kill the baby..." he said softly.

Harry squeezed his boyfriends hand, "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat...I just...I didn't know men in the wizarding world could get pregnant..."

Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing burst open to reveal Snuffles followed by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Harry?" Sirius asked as he transformed back from his animagus to sit at his godson's bedside.

"Siri?" Harry asked, this was getting to be too much. Fred seemed to notice Harry going dizzy again so he shouted for Madame Pomphrey.

"Oh really Mr. Black, get out of the way!" She bustled to her spot next to the teen and had him swallow a Dreamless Sleep potion. "He should be out for the next twenty-four hours. I suggest you fill the rest of them in on Mr. Potter's condition, Mr. Weasley. You can blame me later if he becomes upset."

Fred nodded slowly at glanced from Harry's peaceful face to his flat stomach and then back again. "Erm...you probably don't know but erm...Harry and I have been dating since after the second task in his fourth year...we were...we were never told than male wizards could get pregnant."

Something seemed to click in everyone's mind and Severus pulled different potions bottles out of his robes and placed them on the bedside table. Sirius turned to glare at Fred. "You got my godson pregnant?!"

Fred flinched and Dumbledore placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder, restraining him. "Sirius, they did not know this would happen. I blame myself for not educating them properly. It is fairly new that the wizarding world is finding out about wizard on wizard relationships, we may be more tolerant of homosexuals than muggles it is still something we need to discuss with our younger generations."

Sirius continued to stare at Fred with his eyes narrowed, "If you hurt him...I will go back to prison. But this time it will be because I'm guilty of a murder." Fred swallowed but nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you all here?" the red-head asked his eyes moved back to Harry's sleeping form.

"We recieved three books from the future pertaining to Mr. Potter. When he awakens we will all be going back to Grimmauld place for the rest of the year. Mr. Potter's relatives are sending an owl to the Headmistress as we speak." Dumbledore said with a smirk. "I think Snuffles and yourself can take care of Mr. Potter. Come, Severus." With that the ex-headmaster and the potions master left the hospital wing.

"Make sure Mr. Potter takes those potions Mr. Weasley." Snape said as he left.

When they had gone it left Fred and Sirius in an uncomfortable silence, "I wanted to leave you know." Fred said out of the blue. Sirius frowned in confusion so Fred elaborated. "George and I bought a building to start our business and the only thing keeping us here was Harry. George didn't want to leave without me and I didn't want to leave Harry here alone with Umbitch."

Sirius snorted at the nickname, "I'm sure Harry would understand."

Fred shook his head, "Not now. I'm not going anywhere. That woman stresses him out too much...I can only imagine what would happen if he was left with her too long...especially in his condition."

Sirius grinned, there was a reason he liked the twins and now he remembered why. "Well, I'm sure George will understand. Harry will as well, he wouldn't have let you get close to him if he didn't love you."

Fred grinned and kissed Harry's hand, "When this is all over I want to marry him. More than anything in this world I want to marry him, and become a family. A family that he deserves."

"Well, when this war is over...you have my blessing to ask him." Sirius said with a smile, "Now," he transfigured the chair Fred was sitting on into a cot, "Get some sleep."

Fred nodded and yawned before nodding off into a deep sleep. Sirius smirked and transformed back into Snuffles before laying at Harry's feet, keeping watch.

~oOo~

"Are you ready to go yet?" Fred whispered. "We have to leave now or else Umbitch will catch us."

Harry elbowed Fred in the ribs, "Don't say that! You'll make me laugh and then we'll definitely get caught."

Fred, Snuffles, and Harry were going through the tunnel to Honeydukes with the invisibility cloak around them. Fred just grinned, "We're almost there. Once we're out of the store Padfoot can apperate you to Grimmauld Place."

Harry made a face, "Why can't you do it?"

Fred sighed as Sirius growled playfully, "Because I just got my license and I'm terrified of side-apperating you with you being pregnant."

Harry sighed as a hand absentmindedly went to his flat stomach. "Alright."

"Ready Padfoot? You and Harry keep the cloak. I won't need it...I get seen all the time out here and no one tattles." Fred snickered as he slipped from the cloak.


End file.
